


Spencer Reid One Shots

by moneytrees



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneytrees/pseuds/moneytrees
Summary: I suck at sticking to a timeline so here's some random Spencer Reid one shots :)in progress
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. AudioBook

Y/n's POV:

I wake up early everyday just to race to the office to see Spencer in the morning. I know it's pathetic, Emily has told me enough times already, but it's the only time of the day we really get to talk.

I'm Hotch's assistant, which kind of turned into the whole BAU teams assistant. I don't mind the job, but I hate watching the team, and my closest friends, march off into danger to be heroes. 

A few months ago my best friends Penelope and Emily helped me realize I have it bad for Spencer. He's one of my closest friends and having a crush on him makes me nervous I'm going to mess everything up. 

"Good Morning Spencer!" I greet the handsome man, and barely running on the few hours of sleep I got.

"Hey y/n! Why are you here so early?" He asked setting his book down on my desk and leaning against it.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Fair point. Wanna get some coffee with me?"

"Sure!" I agreed as we made our way into the small break room. 

"What book are you reading today?" I asked as he poured my coffee for me.

"You don't have to pretend to care" He chuckled, "I know you don't like books y/n, and that's okay"

"That's not true I just don't like reading, there's a difference... and I do care"

" Fine, it's about a young adult who doesn't read and before she can turn 30 her brain rots into pieces!" he teased.

He handed me my coffee, I took a sip and blushed, he made it exactly how I like it. Maybe the way I take my coffee is made by Spencer Reid.

"Maybe I should try audiobooks" I thought out loud, "but the monotone voices make me sleepy"

Spencer giggled at the word sleepy and leaned against the counter across from me.

"Hey I have a good idea!"

"Let's hear it Einstein"

"I'll start recording myself reading, a-and I'll be like your own personal audiobook!" he shouted excitedly making me laugh.

"Thanks Spence, that's nice of you but I'll feel too guilty for slowing you dow-"

"-no no no, y/n listen this is perfect! I need something to slow me down after tough cases" He ran his fingers through his hair, "this is great! We can discuss the book together afterwards!"

I couldn't stop smiling, "okay okay, I'll admit it is a good idea"I said shaking my head.

His eyes were dancing across my face. He held my head, a hand on each side of my face and kissed the top of my head, "perfect, just perfect" he said while still holding my head. He looked at me once more then ran out of the room and out of the glass door, straight to the elevator. 

"What was that"

"Penelope-" when did she get in here

"omg omg omg omg"

"Hey P it's okay are you alright?"

"How are you not okay? Spencer Reid just kissed you on the forehead!" she began jumping up and down and saying random things about date nights? a wedding? kids?

"Garcia! It was the top of my head there's a difference, I'll get my forehead kiss one day, and if I'm lucky on the lips too" I winked at her, but her focus was on something else behind me. I slowly turned to see Spencer standing in the doorway....

"spenc-" I began as I set my coffee down

Before I could continue he roughly smashed his face into mine in a passionate kiss. I found my hands tangled in his fluffy hair while I felt his snaking up my lower back. I felt my back hit the counter as we turned, and he backed away in need of air.

"I uh- forgot my library card" he said picking up the card from the counter but never breaking eye contact, "Guess it's your lucky day" He said smirking, then waved at both me and Garcia, who I forgot was there, and walked back into the elevator.

My hair and lipstick was slightly roughed up and I slowly turned my gaze from the closed elevator to Garcia who looked like she witnessed a murder. 

"woah" I breathed out.


	2. 1920s Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner party at the Rossi mansion

'Spencer is just a friend' she kept reminding herself, 'he's just a friend nothing more nothing less'

Y/n had a script she read to herself every time Spencer walked in the room, right now her script didn't seem to be working. 

Tonight was a team dinner at Rossi's, the theme was 1920's. It was nice to have themed dinners like this, made the team feel more like a family.

The girls all wore similar flapper dresses, all picked out for each other, Prentiss in red, JJ in white, Garcia in gold, and y/n in black. 

Spencer and Morgan were the last two to show up and as y/n watched Spencer walk through the doorway, she silently read her script faster than ever. He wore a well fitted and very formal suit making him look tall and had his hands in his pocket causing y/n to drool. 

He made his way over to her with a sweet smile on his face. Y/n couldn't tell if she was matching his smile, all she could hear were her own thoughts 'JUST A FRIEND! JUST A FRIEND! JUSTAFRIENDJUSTAFRIEND'

"Hey y/n! You look pretty lovely" Spencer smiled looking at y/n up and down, causing her cheeks to turn bright red.

"T-thanks Spence! You know y-you- uh you look pretty... charming yourself!" she finally stumbled out. Spencer raised his eyebrows at her, "are you feeling alright?"

Now y/n's face was red from embarrassment, "yeah... I've been uh drinking" she quickly responded, sober. Thankfully Rossi called every one over to dish up and eat outside, y/n was just relieved that horrid conversation was over. 

Y/n and Spencer sat next to each other as usual, with Prentiss and Morgan across from them, constantly whispering to each other. Whenever this would happen y/n would shrug at Spencer's confused face, but she knew what they were talking about. Prentiss spotted out that y/n had a crush on Spencer before she even knew it herself, it wouldn't be a surprise if Morgan knew too. 

Every one had finished eating and were talking and telling story's around the dinner table. Y/n felt so comfortable and safe looking around at the laughing faces of her chosen family, she sat back for a moment overwhelmed by how happy her and her teammates were, and also because the wine Rossi had continued to serve her was leaving a buzz in her head. 

"M'lady" Spencer snapped y/n out of her thoughts, "may I have this first dance?"

Y/n nodded and took Spencer's hand, now hearing the soft vintage music playing. Spencer led her over to the patio where a soon-to-be wasted Prentiss was forcing Rossi to slow dance with her. Everyone else soon came to the patio, some drinking some dancing. Spencer pulled y/n in close and set his hand on her lower back and they began to dance.

Y/n was trying hard to look anywhere but Spencer's gorgeous eyes, "I never took you as dancer" y/n spoke making Spencer smile, "I'm not. Just a gentleman" now y/n smiled, looking away to hide her blush. "I'm gonna get some water from the kitchen would you come with?" Spencer asked, his eyes never leaving hers, she nodded and followed him in the house. 

As they approached the kitchen Spencer took her hand pulling her past it.   
"Spen-"

"Shhh" He kept storming through the mansion dragging y/n behind him. 

They eventually made it to one of the guests bedrooms,"Spencer what are-" before she could finish, Spencer turned around to face her in the doorway, he shut the door, pinning y/n against it. As her back hit the cold door she let out a gasp, looking up at Spencer towering over her.

He opened his mouth to speak, but when no words came out he crashed his lips onto y/n's, taking her by surprise. He backed away looking into her eyes with worry but y/n quickly grabbed his neck kissing him again.

After making out against the door for awhile, Spencer picked up y/n her legs on either side of him and laid her on the bed. He began to move from her lips down to her jaw and eventually her neck. She tried to muffle her sounds caused by Spencer sucking on the most sensitive parts of her skin but didn't have much luck. Spencer made his way back up to her lips and y/n roughly ran her fingers through his soft hair like it'd be the death of her. The two flipped, and y/n sat on top of Spencer, resting her hands on his chest. Now it was her turn.

She began to run her hot lips across his soft sharp jawline, while she unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. She finally began to leave soft kisses along his jawline and neck, "y/n" Spencer panted, she continued to his lower neck. "y/n we- we.... we have t-to go back... out" he finally said. She sat up, barely being able to see Spencer in the dark and sighed, "you're right... " and she got off his lap. 

They both sat at the foot of the bed in the dark, y/n fixed her hair while Spencer buttoned his shirt. Spencer stood and reached his hand out to her, "M'lady". She smiled and took his hand and let him lead her back outside. She noticed the water pitcher next to Prentiss and Morgan wondering if it was really worth it. 

"Y/L/N!" Prentiss yelled, startling her. She quickly ran over to her friend, "why are you yelling at me?" Prentiss stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Oh ho ho! What do we have here? Young lovers?!" Morgan yelled, looking between y/n and Spencer. Spencer now made his way to the couch where the three were,y/n looked up at Spencer now standing in front of her and covered her mouth.

Spencer looked down at y/n gasping, she was covered in small red marks, soon to be purple tomorrow. Spencer's jaw was covered in y/n's shade of lipstick, sharing the same love bites on his neck. They both slowly turned to look at Morgan and Prentiss having a laughing fit, "I'll help you get cleaned up" y/n said, looking back at Spencer wanting nothing else but to get out of this mess.

Before they could make their way back inside the house Morgan yelled, "Hey PrettyBoy keep your hands to yourself this time"

The whole team turned to look at the burning red faced agents, both covered in hickeys. Garcia screamed as Rossi pointed to JJ saying "I win! You owe me 30 bucks" JJ rolled her eyes, looking back at the guilty couple, "couldn't you have waited till the next dinner party?". Y/n and Spencer quickly ran into the house leaving the embarrassing scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if I don't update a lot school kicking my butt rn :( feel free to leave suggestions! much love <3


	3. Bad Day (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so usually i hate one shots that are super lovey dovey... but I've had a change of heart today so...
> 
> this involves the reader coming from a toxic household fyi
> 
> if you're like me and don't like fluff type stuff skip this chapter

Spence:  
_______  
Spence: Hey y/n, are you okay? You haven't facetimed or texted today

y/n: yeah. sorry

Spence: Y/n I can tell you are not okay,what happened? do you wanna talk about it?

y/n: just another fight with my parents

Spence: I'm so sorry y/n... I wish I could get you out of that horrid household

y/n: well it's my lucky day then, I got kicked out

Spence: WHAT?

"y/n?"

"hey Spence" Spencer could barely hear her quiet shaky voice from over the phone.

"Where are you?"

"i'm fine Spence m-my sister' s gonna come pick me up"

"Y/n" he sighed, she could here him gather his things, "the last thing you need is to move into a house with kids running everywhere and for you to become their permanent nanny"

Y/n chuckled through her stuffy nose, "I'm their aunt it's part of my aunt duties" she felt relieved to finally have something make her laugh,"Spence please don't try and pull your knight and shining armor act and pull up to my house and demand me to stay at your house. I'm almost done with school and then I'll get my own place it will be fine, I promise"

"I'll be over in less than 10 minutes... stay warm until I get there" he ignored her wishes and hung up.

Spencer and y/n had been friends for almost 2 years. She was the most odd, energetic person he'd ever met and he wanted to spend every moment with her. Spencer was the most interesting selfless person y/n had ever met and if she decided to break her rule of never marrying,it'd be for her best friend Spencer.

Spencer knew what it was like at y/n's house, her parents were emotionally and mentally abusive, he'd never understand how she turned out so great with a dad like that. She only had a few months of college left, and had a job spot secured for after she graduated but she wanted to save up to get a nice "adultish" place for her new life. Even if that meant being critiqued and beaten down for everything at her current house. 

Spencer had gone over for dinner before when all of her sisters came home and y/n wanted them to meet. Y/n's dad was nothing but cruel and judgmental to the family and guests. Looking around the room Spencer looked at all the pictures on the walls remembering y/n always saying how easy it is for someone to fake a smile. Throughout their friendship Spencer has gotten multiple calls of y/n crying because of her parents, it pained Spencer that they were strict and he couldn't come by to help her. After every bad day and every breakdown, y/n always put on the brightest smile the very next day. She never had to fake it around Spencer, he was the only person y/n felt comfortable being sad around. It never lasted long, he'd always cheer her up. 

As Spencer pulled up to her house he saw y/n's small figure surrounded by piles of random stuff. She had a blanket draped over her, he couldn't see her face in the dark night sky. She looked up at the car wiping her nose as she recognized it.

He quickly got out of the car and ran over to her as she stood up, embracing her in a hug. Neither of them said anything, Spencer tightly held on to the shaking girl as if it would piece her back together. Y/n was sobbing into shoulder trying to not make a sound, she didn't even want Spencer to see her so weak and scared. As y/n accidentally let out a loud sob, Spencer shoved his head into her shoulder holding her head. He had never seen her like this before, and he never wanted to again.

Y/n eventually backed away once she calmed down, "I'm sorry, I-I got some snot on your shoulder" she said as she took a tissue from Spencer.

He softly smiled at her,not daring to look at his arm knowing he'd freak out about the germs, "That's alright".

They both packed her stuff in his car and climbed in, y/n hid her face from Spencer now that they were in the light, knowing how red and puffy and gross she must've looked. 

"Thank you Spencer" she quietly breathed out, resting her head on the window, it had been a long hard day. When he didn't start the car, y/n looked over at him. Spencer was tightly gripping the wheel with his head hung low as he aggressively kept his eyes shut.

"Sp-" 

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT" he shouted, staring at the stilled road ahead of them, "t-th-they can't just get away with this" he looked in pain, his eyebrows furrowed and his shoulders slumped. 

"Spence you know more than anyone that they can and will... their loss right?" y/n looked at him and forced a smile to lighten he mood, her head pressed against the seat, just glad to not be alone in this moment. 

Spencer slumped back in his seat too looking over at y/n,"don't" he sternly said.

"what?"

"don't try to lighten the mood y/n... it's okay that we- you're upset. You don't have to talk about it but, just don't fake a smile for me... please" he tried his best to not come off as mean, it must've worked cause she nodded her head and sighed. She knew he was right, she wouldn't act like he doesn't know what's going on.

"He kept calling me 'it'" she spoke, looking at the road."it's not the first time bu-but... it never feels good you know? But th-" a tear fell down her cheek and her voice began to fade away. Y/n looked back at Spencer which gave her reassurance, "...the worst part is that I still love him" she harshly swallowed, growing angry and turning towards the window, "It truly isn't fair... why is it so easy for my dad to not love me but I just can't bring myself to hate him"

There was a long silence, Spencer took everything in and searched for the right response, nothing he could say would completely fix her, they both knew that.

"because y/n, you're you. And you are a good person, you see the good in everyone and everything. You are the coolest person I know and for some reason, you hang out with me. You light up every room with your smile, you make crying babies smile just by looking at them, you go out of your way to make peoples lives better, and for 23 years you put up with your parents and never once let a bad day stop you.." he rambled on talking with his hands.

Y/n shifted, smiling as he talked, watching his hands wave around, crying because for the first time in forever she felt loved. "..you still love your dad because you're not him, you actually have a heart" he chuckled, "a big one too" he finally looked up at her since he started his little pep talk. His eyes met y/n's, although he hated that her eyes were filled with tears he was happy to see the genuine smile on her face. 

"thanks" she mouthed at him, knowing if she spoke sobs would uncontrollably leak out. Spencer finally started the car and began to drive them to his home. He thought she was asleep snuggled up against the window until she finally spoke, "you are cool Spence, don't say you're not"

"hmm?" he glanced over at her still body. 

"you said you didn't know why I hang out with you but you are pretty cool"

Spencer silently smiled to himself, she kept replaying the kind things he had said to her in her head. 

As they pulled up to his apartment Spencer softly shook y/n and she woke up. "We'll get your stuff later, it's past midnight you need to sleep" he began to unbuckle her as she mumbled nonsense.

"I need my pj's Spencie" she said barely opening her eyes, Spencer chuckled at the nickname and walked around the car to her door, "You can wear mine, come on y/n"

Still not fully awake y/n refused to step out of the car, Spencer knew what he had to do but it was so clique he hesitated. Realizing it was for the good of his friend, Spencer scooped up Y/n in a bridal carry and began to walk in the building. Y/n leaned into his chest and laid her hand on him making Spencer blush. When they finally made it to his apartment y/n could stand and he set her down in the kitchen. 

"You're probably dehydrated from all the crying, you need to drink some water. I'll go lay out some clothes for you to wear tonight okay?" 

Although y/n had been to his apartment many many times, she had never been in his bedroom before. She didn't specifically avoid it, there was just no purpose in being in there. Y/n followed the doctors suggestions and drank a glass of water before kicking her shoes off next to his couch

She sat down in one of the seats at his kitchen table pushing books to the side to make room for her cup. She sighed trying to replace the harsh words of her dad with the kind words of Spencer. It exhausted her just trying to not think of her parents and what had happened. It was gonna be a long night perfectly accompanying her long day.

Spencer came out in dark blue sweatpants and a grey tee, "I set some pjs out on the dresser for when you're ready to change" he looked down at her with soft sweet eyes tilting his head to meet her gaze. Y/n stood up passing Spencer the stopped at his side, "you're the best person and friend Spence" she said looking at both of their mismatched socks.

She walked into Spencer's room slowly shutting the door behind her, it smelt just like him but times ten. It was her heaven, she had always complemented him on his smell. Him and his room both smelt of fall, books and a hint of business man cologne. She drug her feet over to the nicely folded clothes on the nightstand, plaid pants and a matching grey tee. They had been friends for years, but had never slept over before, obeying the rules of y/n's parents. She was an adult but as long as she lived under their roof they took control of what she did. 

After dressing, y/n made her way over to his mirror, terrifying herself at the sight of running mascara, red puffy eyes, and tangled hair. She exited his room and tiptoed to the bathroom, embarrassed by the way she looked. Using some baby wipes in the cupboard she wiped herself, and her face, down then stole Spencer's comb to tame her hair into a bun. 

Y/n walked out to see Spencer flipping through TV resting his feet on the coffee table. He looked up at y/n and she gave a quiet "ta-da" and spun making him smile. He patted the spot on the couch next to him and she sat closely to him.

Spencer put on their favorite show to binge together, Community, and y/n slouched down resting her head on Spencer's shoulder. They sat in silence watching the TV for about 15 minutes until y/n spoke, "you don't have to stay up with me" there was no response.

Y/n lifted her head to look at his face lit up by the screen, he looked hurt? Like a sad puppy.

"Spencer are you okay?" they studied each others faces and Spencer's soon relaxed as he lifted his hand to the side of her face running his thumb along her cheekbone. 

Y/n was speechless, butterflies roaming in her tummy, what was happening?

"Y/n" Spencer breathed out before softly connecting his lips to hers, she immediately leaned in. Such a gentle kiss yet sparks were flying.

They both backed away looking at each other, blushing. Spencer's hand still on the side of her face.

"Let me take care of you" Spencer whispered while slowly rubbing his thumb across her cheek. A tear leaked out of her eye, but Spencer didn't question it, only wiped it away. He took his hand away from her face to bring a pillow into his lap, y/n laid her head in his lap staring at the ceiling while Spencer combed his fingers through her scalp relaxing her into a deep sleep.


	5. roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little things of what it's like to live with Spencer!

Y/n and Spencer Reid have been roommates for over a year and best friends ever since. Spencer originally wanted a roommate to help take care of the place while he was gone on cases, but he ended up getting much more than that. He now had someone who made his apartment a home, a place and person he always wanted to come home to... and their newly adopted cat named Bradbury, after one of Spencer's favorite authors . 

Y/n loved living with Spencer (and was pretty sure she was in love with him too). When he left on a case it made her nauseous, last month she told Spencer how panicked she became when he left, which he wasn't completely oblivious to considering how much she called him when he was away, so he agreed to adopt a cat. He never complained about the calls, he actually looked forward to them. He wasn't always able to answer, sometimes the cases were too risky to take time away from it or sometimes the time differences would leave y/n to googling the time in different states so she could relax and get some sleep. No matter what, Spencer always texted her, letting her know he was okay and when he estimated his arrival back home. 

Whenever Spencer told her it was an especially tough case y/n would wait up on the couch for him to return, either two glasses of chocolate milk or hot cocoa sitting on the coffee table. She learned when it was and wasn't okay to ask about the case, sometimes he just needed sleep, other times a distraction and a movie night with y/n always did the trick. 

There were two nights when y/n waited up for him when no words were spoken. The first, Spencer slowly entered the apartment keeping his eyes and head low. He tucked away into the kitchen not wanting his best friend to see him so weak. Noticing this she set down her glass and quietly followed Spencer into the kitchen, who had his back to her, leaning over the counter. Y/n rubbed his back softly, knowing when the time was right he'd come to her, and he did, he turned around with tears in his eyes and let himself fall into y/n's arms. She led him to the couch where he laid his head in her lap and tightly hugged her waist while she played with his curls and every now and then softly ran her finger down his showing cheekbone. He eventually fell asleep, still in her lap and for what felt like hours, y/n studied every centimetre of his face.

The second time, Spencer threw his bag down loudly, startling y/n who was laying on the sofa face only lit by the tv. Slamming the door Spencer kicked off his shoes and dragged his feet to the living room, he wedged his way in between y/n and the couch turning her on her side and pressing her back to his front. He was tucked into her neck and let a few tears trickle down his face and onto y/n's shoulder. She didn't mind, she rubbed her hand along the arm tightly hugging her waist quietly humming. She could feel him shake behind her and she fought sleep until she felt the shaking stop and the grip loosen, knowing he was asleep she wrapped them in a blanket and joined him in his rest. 

That's what y/n wanted, she wanted Spencer to know that she was always there for him. Whether he needed the comfort of a body to snuggle, an awful joke teller to make him laugh, or a simple glass of chocolate milk, she'd always be there for him. 

Spencer helped y/n too, mostly with her own nightmares. It started when she was working on the floor, back against the couch while Spencer ran his fingers through her hair, reading on the couch. It wasn't until he got up to grab a new book from his collection when he noticed y/n was asleep.

"y/n" he crouched next to her and shook her awake, "you have to get this work done"

She woke up glaring at Spencer and he noticed how ill she looked, "are you feeling alright?" he asked putting a hand to her forehead. 

"I'm fine" she grumbled pushing his hand away and reawakening her laptop. The screen lit up her face and Spencer saw the dark circles under her eyes replicating his. 

"Have you been getting much sleep?" He asked now sitting criss cross applesauce in front of her, she paused looking up at him, "be honest with me" he added.

"no" she whispered drowning in his soft eyes and he sat next to her against the couch and put his arm around her."I've been having nightmares" she confessed, looking up a him as he silently pleaded for her to continue," a-and it's hard to fall asleep...knowing what's going to end up haunting me every night" she hung her head, "I didn't say anything because I know you have it worse"

"What are they about?" he whispered, hugging her close.

"M-my family" she said, "they get hurt and most times die and I- I wake up without a solution" Spencer had a feeling this was about recently moving away from them. She told stories about her sisters all the time and was always on facetime with them, he didn't know what it was like having a sibling so comforting her about watching her sisters die every night was new territory. 

Neither of them knew what would make her completely normal, but Spencer knew what would help"Why don't you go take a warm shower" Spencer said resting his chin on the top of her head, "then maybe we can figure out how to get you some sleep"

"-but you just said I had to finish this" y/n said gesturing towards her laptop.

Spencer softly chuckled, "y/n... I have no clue when you need to get that done" y/n let out a soft chuckle and then stood up to go take a shower. It was only 9:00 but Spencer changed into some pajamas and waited on the couch for y/n to come back out.

She came out wearing the matching pajama pants both her and Spencer had gotten as an early Christmas gift from Garcia. Her hair was brushed out but her eyes were barely open. "What now doctor?" she asked at the end of the couch.

"Now we go to bed" he said turning off the lights in the apartment and leading y/n to her room. He lifted the comforter so y/n could climb in and he crawled in after her. Y/n grew nervous, she had never actually spent the night in bed with a boy before. Yeah her and Spence have fallen asleep on the couch, but that was the couch. Being in bed together was so intimate.

Spencer sat up, leaning against the headboard and set the laptop he must've picked up sometime along the way, in his lap. He opened Disney plus and turned on Ratatouille, something he never would've watched if it weren't for y/n having it on at every chance she got. He looked over at y/n who was already looking up at him with big eyes, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she scooted over to him resting her head and hand on his warm chest listening to the calming movie soundtrack and Spencer's beating heart. 

Y/n fell asleep pretty quickly, something she normally struggled with, and woke up around 5 in the morning. When she woke up her head and hand were still on Spencer but now their legs were intertwined and his cheek was resting on her head. Feeling warm on the inside and out she fell back asleep. It was about 2 hours later when she jolted awake again panicked. This time she had dreamed about Spencer, her best friend, dying because she couldn't help him. Spencer felt her jolt awake and watched as y/n searched around her room with her eyes, slowly moving away from Spencer.

"y/n" he whispered, barely opening his eyes, she whipped her head towards him and Spencer could tell what was happening.

Spencer shifted lower in the bed, gesturing for y/n to copy. "Hey it's okay, it was just a dream. Your sisters are okay" he said wiping tear from her face. Y/n hugged Spencer tightly, letting his shirt soak up her tears and savoring every moment she felt him in her arms, scared he could disappear at any moment. He laid soft kisses on the top her head and rubbed her back, "Can you read to me?" she asked in between sniffles.

This was what Spencer needed, someone to take care of him and someone he could take care of. They never spoke about that time again, but anytime either of them had a nightmare too painful to deal with alone, they'd join the other in bed without needing to say the reason. 

They were each others family; y/n had met the team a few times before when Spencer would bring y/n as his plus one everywhere. Before they met the team and y/n felt like they already knew each other because of how long Spencer could ramble. The team found it cute when he went on and on about the things y/n did that he misses while away on cases, they knew their genius was in love but after trying to convince him, they realized it's best for him to realize on his own. Y/n looked forward to Spencer telling her funny things his coworkers said or how JJ's kids who y/n loved so much were, or how Prentiss' cat was doing. Recently whenever the girls hung out together they always invited y/n, most of the time she joined them but sometimes she missed Spencer so much she'd much rather spend the night at home with him.

The apartment had many pictures of their family decorating the walls and shelves. Some pictures were actual family, Spencer and his mom, y/n and her nieces and nephews. Other pictures were of the team and y/n's friends from college. The longer they lived together, the more pictures of Spencer and y/n were put up. Sometimes walking through the hallway, a picture of them would catch Spencer's eye and he'd study it, never wanting the sight of y/n's smile to leave his mind. Both of their favorite picture hung up was of them with JJ's boys. They never told they other that was their favorite, but they both secretly wished the picture was real, with a real family with their own kids. 

That's why when the pair adopted Bradbury, it meant more than just getting a cat. It was really the start of a family. Little did the two know, one day the apartment would grow too small for the future big family of 6, with 4 little geniuses running around, but for now... they had Bradbury.


	7. roommates (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really really like the idea of being roommates with Spencer so I'm writing about it some more :)

"SNL again y/n?" Spencer complained as he made his was to the fridge for a late night snack.

"What is your problem with SNL?" y/n asked eating a bow of cereal in the dark, focused on the TV screen.

"You've already watched this skit like a million times! I don't understand why I have to put up with Bill Hader playing in our living room every night because you have a weird obsession with him."

Y/n set down her bowl and made her way to the kitchen, leaning on the counter opposite of where Spencer scanned the food. "It's not a weird obsession and every night is a stretch."

"Logically speaking he is not attractive" Spencer responded without looking up at her as he poured his own bowl of cereal.

"aaaand logically speaking you are?" she rested her head in her hands, "t-that's not what I'm implying" he stuttered pointing his spoon at her making her laugh.

"There's just something about him I guess, I think you should give him a try." Y/n said making her way back to the couch with Spencer, cereal bowl in hand.

"Give him a try? What is this food tasting? And it's only weird because well..."

"well?" y/n asked sitting crisscross applesauce on the couch half facing the TV half facing Spencer, "I mean... n-no one else has ever come to the apartment a-and-" Spencer stuttered. 

"Spencer Reid are you talking about me never bringing any boys home! When you have never brought a girl home!"

"I-its not the same! I go on cases!"

"Oh right and you're meeting lots of girls when you go on your cases!" y/n teased, "you're crazy Spence" she smiled while un-pausing the skit on the TV.

Spencer smiled shaking his head as he took a spoonful of sugary cereal into his mouth and focused on the side profile of his roommate. She was so beautiful to him, and logically. He watched her smile as her favorite actors appeared on screen, he watched her continuously push her hair behind her ear before taking another bite, he watched her nose scrunch up whenever she would turn to check if he was still watching. 

Spencer picked up the remote from the coffee table and paused the tv "Hey y/n listen" he spoke before thinking, "I'm sorry about what I said, a-about you not bringing anyone home" y/n tilted her head and gave Spencer a reassuring smile, "I'm sorry too" she spoke leaning back into the couch shoulder to shoulder with Spencer, "I'm sure you are picking up lots of girls on cases"

Spencer chuckled lightly, "No you were right about that. I guess I'm just hooked on this one girl" He replied leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling.

Y/n snapped her head at him, "You have a crush! And you never mentioned her to me?"

Spencer's cheeks began to burn, "n-no it's nothing r-really"

"Oh come on Spencer! Who is it? What's she like?"

Spencer sighed looking up at y/n who was beaming next to him, "well she's the most beautiful girl in the world and her smile can light up a room. Sometimes I get carried away watching her delicate fingers brush her hair behind her ear. Her laugh gives me butterflies and well...she laughs a lot" He smiled, closing his eyes, "she's astonishing" 

Y/n's stomach dropped, she never admitted to anyone or herself that she had true feelings for Spencer but hearing him talk about someone else was just, heartbreaking. Pushing past her own feelings she perked up, "I'm happy for you Spence" she cleared her throat, "now if you don't mind I'm going to continue my daydream of falling in love with the SNL men" she grabbed the remote from Spencer's hand but before she could press play Spencer grabbed her hand.

Y/n looked down at Spencer's hold on her hand and back at Spencer big round eyes. Neither of them spoke, scared that whatever will happen will ruin their friendship. They sat there staring at each other for what felt like hours, y/n was sure Spencer could see how hard she was breathing. "I'm g-gonna go to bed" Spencer finally spoke, still not dropping his gaze from y/n's eyes.

"oh o-okay" Y/n responded gulping, looking down at his hand on her wrist, Spencer slowly retracted his hand leaving her arm to feel cold. Spencer stood, still keeping eye contact, "goodnight y/n" he quietly spoke as he bent down and planted a kiss on her head. 

He stood straight up, immediately regretting his action. He cleared his throat and headed towards his room before the blush on his cheeks became too noticeable. Y/n sat there, mouth gaped open with burning hot cheeks. 

Sure they've fallen asleep in each others arms, there's been hugs that are almost too long, but this was new. How was he going to tell y/n about this dream girl of his and then kiss her on the head? This was unfair to leave her so confused and flustered. 

Without thinking y/n stood up and stormed to Spencer's room swinging the door open to reveal Spencer taking off his tie, "y/n-" 

She ran forward and crashed her lips into his, running her hand along his sharp jawline she finally peeled herself away, "I-I'm sorr-" before she could finish Spencer kissed her back gripping the sides of her face, Y/n pulled away once more,"Spence wh-"

"I was talking about you y/n" Spencer responded finishing her thought. Y/n let out a light gasp before pulling herself into her roommate once more. Y/n was positive that she felt the spark movies always talk about. She found herself pushed against the wall and felt Spencer's hands roaming up and down her body when there was a knock at the door. Spencer didn't stop even after 3 more sets of knocking and pounding. 

"Prettyboy are you in there?" A shout came through the living room, Spencer tilted his head back cussing under his breath. Y/n giggled at the scene and how frustrated he was. Spencer looked back at the girl pinned in front of him, "go on" she tilted her head towards his bedroom door.

He made his way to the front door of their apartment and quickly opened the door, "what?" he snapped. "I expected you to be a bit happier to see me" Morgan replied, leaning against the doorway, "wait wait wait, were you-" He began as he took in Spencer's swollen lips, ruffled hair and disheveled clothes. "What do you want Morgan?" Spencer asked before he could finish.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Morgan asked as he pushed Spencer out of the way to enter his apartment. Just then y/n stepped out of Spencer's bedroom causing Spencer to sigh.

"Y/N!" Morgan shockingly stared at the roommate sharing the same shade of pink as Spencer on her face, "H-hey Derek"

"You two- y-you two finally?! Reid you finally admitted your year lasting feelings for her?" Spencer grew red at Morgans words and a smirk made it's way onto y/n's face.

"Morgan please" Spencer stood at the door gesturing for him to leave. Morgan smirked and nodded at the two as he made his way out of the apartment, "use protection!" he yelled as he closed the door behind him. 

The two roommates didn't go any farther than kissing that night, Spencer put up with Andy Samberg and Bill Hader to sit next to y/n. Did the BAU know that the night ended with hysterical laughing after one too many bowls of ice cream or that the two fell asleep next to each other after a night full of embarrassing secret telling? No. Did they refuse to believe that the two did anything other than getting down and dirty? Yes. But Spencer knew how the night ended and that's all that mattered to him.


End file.
